markiplierfandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Fischbach
Markiplier Markiplier (Born Mark Fischbach) is a half German, half Korean YouTuber with a rapidly growing loyal fanbase (The Markiplites). He is the brother of webcomic author & artist Tom Fischbach (known for TwoKinds). Markiplier primarily does playthroughs of indie horror games, but also plays games such as Minecraft (Notably in his long-running series "Drunk Minecraft"). He has over 500,000 subscribers and his channel continues to grow, he hopes on having 1,000,000 subscribers in a year. He currently resides in the suburbs of Cincinatti, Ohio. Archenemies *Mannequins (Nightmare House 2) *Suits of armor *SCPs *Slenderman (who Mark constantly refers to as Slendy) Frenemies *Wade *Bob (Surgeon Simulator) Livestreams Mark has done numerous livestreams on Twitch. He has also done a few major charity livestreams, one of them being the 8000 dollar Cancer Research Charity Donation and an almost 7000 dollar donation to an Organ charity. His most recent Livestream event, held on May 18th, 2013, Mark and his community were able to raise over $20,000 for the "American Cancer Society" charity in under 9 hours. In total, Mark, with the continued support of his loyal subscribers, raised $69,608.43 since the last charity livestream. Co-op plays Markiplier has played collaboration horror games a few times. He first did a collaboration with another popular Youtube Horror Let's Play-er, Yamimash. After this, he also played multiple Garry's Mod custom horror maps and an Indie Game called Slendytubbies with Yamimash, and played a non-horror game called Castle Crashers with 3 other youtubers. While playing Markiplier plays with a style contrasting that of many other Let's Players on Youtube. While some, such as ChaoticMonki, play with a subdued, sarcastic, and sometimes panicked mood, and others such as Pewdipie play with a constantly confused, panicked, and action-packed way, Mark plays with a mixture of both. When things are quiet, he thinks and calms down before trying to solve the puzzle. He commonly takes on an exaggerated facade of courage and bravado when clear of danger, proclaiming his superhuman strength, bravery, and incredible good looks. He (jokingly) overstates either his gaming skills, or his incompetence with solving puzzles, and threatens off-screen monsters, and sometimes real people, with a variety of awkward-often chair related-violence. Upon the appearance of an enemy, he often panics, giving his trademark (no pun intended) screams and fleeing towards the nearest available closet. Upon the departing/escape from the threat, his smooth attitude returns and so do his jeers of derison towards the game's antagonist. However, on games such as Cat Mario or Give Up, or any nonsensical puzzle, he goes into a fit of rage. He is often very fired up while playing such games. Alongside his suave and sonorous voice, Mark has a well-trained eye for quality in games, praising especially creative or innovative features, especially physics. After playing a game, he will often pause for a minute before ending the video to talk about the quality of the game, what it did and didn't do well, as well as giving the developer advice as to how to make the game better. Quotes "Now I'm just thinking about meat! I really just want some good meat. Right now I could use some, maybe a nice big sausage... ah, yeah... that sounds pretty good. My mouth is just watering by the thought of that giant juicy sausage. I can't wait for the flavour to blow in my mouth. EXPLODE in my mouth-wait what am I talking about? WAIT A MINUTE!" "Whole chair...Up Yo Butt!" "Slenderman ain't got sh*t on my swag! YOLOOOOOOO!!!!" "(Inhales) I can feeeel the trees!" "Duh! I'm Isaac Clarke" "Holy balls!" -various videos "OH MY NARDS!" "Professional bada** coming through" "Jingle! jingle! jingle! bitc***!" "Shut up nurse!" -Surgeon Simulator Series "Excuse me while I inject myself" "*whale mating call*" "Just need one more, open the door, get on the floor, everybody do the dinosaur!" -Slender: The Nine Pages "DING! I'm a role model!" "Balls to the wall!" -SCP Containment Breach "I have a chair!" "I'm back at the red dildo! AGAIN!" -Slender "Stork flies out of your vagina? Isn't that how it works? Just, "BWAKAAAAW!!!" and then all the sudden you had a baby! And a stork. Better feed that stork." -Ildefonse Part 2 "What rhymes with axe? MORE axe!" -Nightmare House "*manbaby mating call*" "Slendy can go eff off, *encounters Slendy 5 seconds later* AGH! Bad timing Slendy! I just told you to eff off" "Fwiffwow!" "A-Boom! A-Bangy!" "Totes McScrotes" "You've got to be JOKING me" "Shut up, nurse! I know what's best!" -Surgeon Simulator Series "The butt ghost is gonna nibble me my butt off." "You dont need to look both ways when you got SWAG!" "WHEEEERE'S THE BLAAACKSMIIIITH?!?" "God I'm the best ever!" "Slendys gonna nibble my giblets off" "Let me AXE you a question" -Nightmare House "Too pro!" "I mean what's there to know? Comes out of the vagina like WHOOM BANG! Suddenly you got a baby!" -Ildefonse Part 2 "I BOOSH YOU!" "I'm going to hump it until it makes seeeeeense!" (as the Santa Claus in Happy Wheels) "So its da poone run!" "Jesus Ballz!" "Jezus Rice!" "POOF:3!" -Toward The Light "FUCK!" (after destruction of the crashy mcsplodey) "SHITS ON FIRE YO!" "HOLY.. I GOTTA GET THE *BOOP* OUTTA HERE!" "What's that? YOU'RE AN A-HOLE? Aah, don't be so hard on yourself. I mean, IT'S TRUE! But don't call yourself that! I'LL CALL YOU THAT ALL YOU WANT!" "DAMMIT WADE, I'M IN A HUMAN-DINOSAUR ROMANTIC SITUATION!!!" (Jurassic Heart) "I'm a strong independent woman.. WHO DON'T NEED NO MAN!!!" "HAAA-BERSKY" "I dunno if that's masky or not but i'm just gonna call him the lil` douchebag!" -Slender: The Arrival "No, thank you! I don't want any!" (towards some monsters) "Shut up, nurse! I'm a doctor, of course I know what is best!" (Surgeon Simulator 2013) "Ding Dong Damn it"